Locks adapted for threaded engagement between the pieces to be locked together are known. Such locks rely on the high resistance of threaded couplings to axial separating forces. This is to be contrasted with locks that rely upon a sliding bolt or pawl mechanism.
In the usual case for a threaded locking system the presence of a key is required in order to rotate the male and female threaded components with respect to each other and effect axial engagement or disengagement of these parts. Generally, the key is placed within a cylindrical core or plug within an outer housing. Relative rotation. between the cylindrical core and the outer housing may only occur with the key properly installed within the core of the locking mechanism. A threaded element is then attached to the lock core so as to be carried therewith.
In locks of this latter configuration, the housing may be fixed, as in a door frame, so that the housing itself will not rotate. But where such a threaded lock mechanism is to be adapted for use in a padlock, it is desirable to incorporate furthur provision into the lock structure to prevent the rotational disengagement of the threaded elements once they have been threadably engaged. This is because, in the case of a padlock, the housing is not fixed to any exterior support structure.
Therefore, one of the objects of this invention is to provide a means for locking threadably engaged locking elements against rotational disengagement.
Another object of this invention is to adapt the system of threaded engagement to a straight shackled padlock.
A further object is to provide a threadably engaged straight shackled padlock with a protective housing and an improved means foor ensuring convenient assembly of the lock in the field.